Saving Her
by Olamach
Summary: He's the only one that can save her. Through a series of taped messages Robbie has to do what he is told to save her and they fall in love through them.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't given up yet. This is a new story but can you guys try my Diary of Survival, I like it and I don't wanna give up on it but I think I will because I think reviews make me wanna update.

R&R

The room was ill-lighted dimly by a small bulb hanging low from the ceiling. The walls were a dark brown color and the floor concert. In the middle of the box shaped room was a chair, sitting in the chair was a bruised girl, her face covered in blood and black bruises. Her hair hung around her down turned face in black dirty strings. Her clothes were the ones he had last witnessed her in, a long sleeved green shirt and a black skirt, now both they were tainted with blood and torn in odd places.

After a while her face lifted and her blue eyes pierced through him, pierced through the camera she had to be looking into and through his computer screen. Her eyes darted away from the camera to someone behind it, her eyes filled with uncertainty and fear – he had never seen her look like that before. Then her eyes returned to the camera and she finally spoke, licking her cracked bleeding lips first.

"Hi," Her eyes dropped low to her hands in her lap, picking at the cuts on her hand. "He let me choose who to send this too… I needed to pick someone _nice _and someone who would do anything for a friend. I would have picked Tori but…" A sad laugh tore out of her. "I think she would have freaked out and wouldn't have been much help… I mean, the likely hood of you freaking out right now is pretty high too, but I hope you'll listen before you do anything stupid." A loud sound off camera made her jump and her eyes dart to whoever was behind the camera again. "I… I… You have to do what he tells you to do, if you don't he'll kill me." Her eyes returned to the camera. "Don't go to the cops; don't tell anyone else… only do what he tells you to do." Another sound made her jump again. "He wants ten thousand dollars by Sunday, you have to steal it. He… he's really smart and he'll be aware if you don't." Then the camera went back, the video was over.

That was Robbie's seventh time watching the video, and he was still no closer to wrapping his head around what he had seen then he was the first time he made the mistake of opening the email. The girl on the video – Jade - had gone missing nearly two-weeks ago, at the time not a lot of people were overly worried. The girl craved 'alone' time.

The cops had been looking but obviously still treating her case like a run-away case. Now, Robbie was torn and confused and at a loss. This video would be evidence that the cops needed to treat this with more importance, but in her words, he was to tell no one. Also, this kidnapper wanted him to _steal _ten thousand dollars. Why? That had him questioning the authenticity of the video – maybe they were only playing a trick on him.

Unsure, he began the video again starting it over from the beginning. Her fear seemed real, but the girl is an actress. Her bruises could be make-up. He wasn't quite certain who she could be working with on this type of prank, everyone was, in his opinion, genuinely worried about her. None of them would ever play a cruel joke like this on him either. Frankly, he honestly had trouble believing Jade would go through all this trouble to simply trick him.

Now what? If it is real and Jade is in danger, what now? Go to the cops, show them this video? She had warned not to. Get this man ten thousand dollars by Sunday – only two days away – by stealing it?

The boy tugged at his hair staring at the frozen video he had paused on Jade's face. Maybe, he could track this video and the email address to the cops. He tried it and the response was right away, before he could complete the task his computer shut off and wouldn't come back on.

A little horrified, Robbie backed away from desk his lap top was sitting on, his chair rolling into his bed. Unsure, he got up and began pacing his room a dreading feeling filling his stomach. An hour later his phone buzzed on his nightstand.

Hesitantly, he looked at it, clicking on the email symbol on his phone. Another video, he was very hesitant to press play.

Her nose was bleeding, dripping down, and coating her upper lip. Her body looked funny as if something on her was hurting, her eyes were filled with pain and fear as she looked at the man off camera. She was shivering. Her eyes moved to the camera and she wiped the blood from her lip with a shaky hand.

"I… He thinks things weren't made clear enough last time." Her voice is low and weak. "He wants the money and you have to steal it." Her eyes plead with the camera. "Please…" Her eyes move back to who is behind the camera, her body shrinking away. "Leave the money in your mailbox at midnight." Then it once again shut off.

Robbie blankly stared at his phone.

}}

Robbie walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts like a zombie that next morning. His mind plagued with thoughts and ideas of ways to come up with ten thousand dollars in the two days. Not only come up with but, he has to steal it.

He was in so much of a daze he missed all the odd looks his friends were giving him, when they would speak to him and he wouldn't answer. His mind was too preoccupied with the heaviness of the very large issue he faced.

"Robbie!" He actually jumped when Tori appeared beside him. She frowned at his jumpiness as she balanced a large thick stack of flyers; they were flyers for the new play being put on tonight. It was the end of the year type of thing and was suppose to have a huge turnout. "You said you would help me hang these up, remember?"

_I have bigger problems then a stupid play! Play…_

"How much are the tickets for this play and how many people are coming?" He asked.

Tori shoved the flyers into his arms. "I dunno… It's supposed to be big though. So, stop stalling we have to hang these up all around school and at Nozu's." She took half of the flyers. "Oh and don't forget you promised to help with parking outside." Then the brunette was off, moving away quickly with purpose.

The boy wasn't very happy about the idea forming inside his head.

]]

The theater was filling with students and parents and other teacher from other schools wanting to see the final senior play for Hollywood Arts before the next year began. Sikowitz was genuinely happy about the turn out, Robbie noted.

All the money made would go to a foundation for feeding starving children, so a lot of people made larger donations then the five buck ticket.

"You don't think anything bad really happened to Jade right?" Tori asked him as they entered Hollywood Arts with their bags filled with money people had to pay for parking.

Robbie almost tripped over his own feet and he began to stammer, struggling to come up with the right thing to say. "I… I'm worried." He finally managed to say.

They neared the location people were buying their tickets. "I'm really worried too." She gently sighed. The hall was nearly empty, mostly everyone already inside and settling down for it to begin. "Jade's a little… well, yeah, but I don't think she would ever leave for so long and make everyone worry… Not even Jade would do that right?"

"I don't think so." He quietly said. He wanted to scream.

They met up with a teacher named Mr. Jeffery who was in charge of handing out tickets.

"Here you go." Tori said handing the bag over to Jeffery, Robbie reluctantly did as well.

"Thanks Tori, Robbie." The man smiled at them, closing down the money box and reaching under the table he was seated at and pulling out another, setting it on top of that one. "I got to go deliver this to Helen before the woman makes her getaway." He told them lightly, standing and balancing the bags on top of the metal boxes.

"I can help." Robbie offered grabbing the bags he and Tori had brought.

The man smiled. "Thanks Robbie, now let's hurry." The man began walking down the hall towards Helen's office.

"I'll see you inside then, Robbie!" Tori called after him.

"Yeah!" He fumbled over his words as he followed Mr. Jeffery.

How was he going to do this? He glanced at Mr. Jeffery, the man was big as in tall, taller than him and weighed a lot more, which meant tripping him and beating him up for the money was out of the question. Not to mention that as a whole was a bad idea.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Check out my story, Scars That Never Heal, it's good.

R&R

The box only contained five thousand dollars.

Helen hadn't been in her office when they had gotten there, but Mr. Jeffery had a key to her office and had simply put the boxes under her desk. Robbie went back in later and took the boxes and bags. No one would notice until Monday.

Today was Saturday, and Robbie once again had a sleepless night. This time not only worrying about what type of suffering Jade was going through, but also that fact that Mr. Jeffery come Monday morning, would put two and two together and realize he had taken the money. He would go to jail and then no one would be able to help Jade. He also had only a few hours until midnight to come up with five thousand dollars.

"Robbie, you look awful! Are you on drugs?"

Robbie held in his groan as his Mamwa's loud voice assaulted his ears. "No Mamwa, I'm not on drugs." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh well, come in." He followed his Mamwa into her apartment. "Would you like a bowl of cream of wheat, Robbie?"

"No," he took a seat on her couch. "Is grandpa home?"

"God no, every Saturday he goes down to the bingo and spends all day there. I'm taking some cream of wheat to him right now. How's your mother?"

"Fine, Mamwa."

"Have you met a nice girl yet? Hopeful not that red head," she asked.

"No Mamwa."

"I don't understand why not you're a handsome boy. How about this? I'll talk to your uncle Ran about that nice girl that works in his office. I'm telling you she's real pretty Robbie."

"Thanks but no thanks, Mamwa."

The woman heaved a huge container of cream of wheat onto the table. "I'm going to take this down to your grandfather. Make yourself at home."

He nodded and watched his grandmother grab her purse and a handful of hard candies before leaving. Robbie only sat on the couch for a long time, wondering was he really going to steal from his grandmother.

Eventually he got on his feet and wondered into his grandparent's odd smelling room. The wall was covered in hideous flower designed wall paper, which matched the thick comforter on the bed. He moved forward his sneakers moving noiselessly over the light yellow carpet. He carefully pulled up the mattress he was aware his grandparent usually kept their money. He grasped one of the many envelops underneath and opened it, happy to find it contained five-thousand dollars exactly. He then shoved the thick envelope into his pocket and left.

]]]

The money went into his mailbox that night and that morning it was gone. By that afternoon he had an email when he checked it on his mom's computer. He had been waiting all day for it, literally pulling his hair out and stressing. He wasted no time clicking the video to began."

She looked better, not really, but her bruises were fading. Her face was free of blood as well, she reached up and adjusted the camera and pulled a strand of her hair, almost nervously. Her eyes were behind the camera, and then she was looking at the camera.

"Thanks Robbie," the girl says noticeably swallowing. "You're likely thinking very lowly of yourself for stealing the money however you did it, but I'm really thankful." She let go of her hair. She looked exhausted, likely getting even less sleep then he. He realized how she could even sleep in that hell hole. "He won't let me go yet… he's thinking of other things to make you do." Anger filled Robbie, but he couldn't actually do anything about it. "He wants me to tell you about what I do daily here."

Her eyes go to whoever is behind the camera briefly. "I…" She looks down at her lap. "I wake up on a mattress; it's behind me on the floor. Then sometimes I eat breakfast – sometimes beans sometimes whatever he had for breakfast, and then I have to go to school… I read books which I am tested on later. I usually eat one more time, then I…" She abruptly stops talking her eyes closing. "I… get a personal lesson from him, and then I go to sleep." The way she had said personal lesson diffidently had more of a meaning to it. He honestly didn't want to think about it. "Then all of it begins again tomorrow." She makes a sad attempt at a smile. "I didn't think you had it in you – stealing and stuff." Then she begins to talk quickly. "If he asks you do anything to bad don't." Her eyes darted upwards towards the man – panic and fear in her features. "If it's anything to bad just… you can refuse!" The camera went out.

The boy stared blankly at the black screen, feeling helpless.

Now what?

]]]

He tried to eat and to sleep, but it's no use. He wonders around his home aimlessly have arguments with himself about telling the cops… someone about what was going on. He wondered when his Mamwa would notice the money missing, he wondered if Jade was being hurt.

When Tori calls him and asks him if he wants to join her and Cat at Nozu, he's relieved. He get's dressed indolently, in dirty clothing, and makes no attempt rule his unruly curls. It's obvious how bad he looks when he meets the girls.

"Uh…" Tori comments intelligently upon seeing him, looking him up and down wasting a bit of her green tea on her, "oh man."

"Robbie, you don't look good." Cat tells him honestly, staring at him strangely.

Robbie collapses in the chair beside Cat. "Yeah," he agrees. He looks at his phone, checking his email – nothing yet.

"What's wrong Robbie?" Tori asked concerned, wiping at her shirt. "You look…"

"Bad" Cat chimed in. Tori shook her head at her.

Robbie nodded. "Nothing's wrong with me." He laughed forcefully. "I…"

His phone buzzed.

R&R


End file.
